I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a wireless communication device and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for retrieving voicemail messages in a wireless communication system.
II. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, are widely used as a replacement for conventional telephone systems. In addition to functioning as a replacement for a conventional telephone, wireless communication devices may be used for text message retrieval and voicemail retrieval. These wireless communication devices, sometimes known as personal communication systems (PCS), require an alphanumeric display in order to display retrieved text messages. The alphanumeric display also provides an indication of voicemail messages awaiting the user. The voicemail messages are stored in a central message storage area and are retrieved by dialing a designated telephone number.
Other wireless communication devices have no alphanumeric displays and are incapable of receiving or retrieving messages. For example, a wireless local loop (WLL) system provides wireless communications in an area where conventional telephone infrastructure is minimal or nonexistent. A WLL system provides basic telephone service without the need for wires to connect individual users to a central telephone exchange. However, the conventional WLL telephone does not include a display and thus has no text messaging or voicemail retrieval capability.
While wireless communication devices, such as PCS devices, offer a variety of communications services, other communication devices, such as a WLL device, do not have such capability. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for an apparatus and method for voice messaging retrieval using a wireless communication device without an alphanumeric text display. The present invention provides this and other advantages, as will be illustrated by the following description and accompanying figures.